El chef del castillo de piedra
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: El solo vive para cocinarle a la princesa, desea cocinar cada vez más retorcido, sin iportar lo que sea. Basado en Akujiki musume no Conchita. [EDITADO]


**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, y la canción Akujiki Musume no Conchita no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama.**

**El chef del castillo de piedra. Capítulo único.**

Un chef, eso es lo que soy.

Cocinar es un arte, un arte pagado con halagos.

Me estoy volviendo adicto, adicto a esos halagos, los halagos de esa hermosa dama, esa princesa. Por ella cocinaré, cocinaré todo lo que me pida, no importa lo exótico que llegue a ser, solo quiero escuchar lo buena que es la comida que preparo, quiero escuchar como engulle, quiero escuchar los sonidos que emite cuando algo le parece delicioso.

"Delicioso", "Me encanta", "Dame un poco más", "Exquisito". Adoro como dice esas palabras, hacen que mi orgullo crezca, hace que me sienta el mejor chef del mundo, me encanta este trabajo.

Me gusta cocinarle, tiene un paladar tan exigente, me alegra que pueda satisfacerlo, le gusta la comida exótica, justo el tipo de comida que me encanta preparar, come, mastica, traga, es tan hermoso como mis platillos son atesorados así.

Me decían que era el peor chef del mundo, nadie comprendía mi arte, me obligaron a cocinar de una forma "normal", decían que cocinaba tan mal que por eso los presos del lugar donde trabajé morían.

Que humillación, gracias al cielo encontré a esta bella dama, esta hermosa princesa que gusta de mi comida, incluso me anima a continuar con el arte que hago, cada vez es un arte más abstracto, más retorcido, más exquisito a su paladar.

Me gustaría probar mis obras, pero no lo tengo permitido, todo debe llegar directo al glorioso paladar de la princesa, ni siquiera la servidumbre puede darse el lujo de poner mi comida en sus labios.

—Chef, ya casi es hora —dice mí Sous Chef.

Miro el reloj, son cerca de las once y media de la noche, el banquete se acerca. ¡Esplendido!, hoy se deleitara con mis obras, hoy será otro de esos gloriosos días donde vea a mi princesa engullir mis obras de arte, hoy tendré sus halagos, sus benditos halagos.

La servidumbre entra por los platillos, todos van directo a la gran mesa de cada noche, la gran mesa del banquete, debajo del candelabro de cristal.

Acomodan todo, y terminan cuando el reloj marca puntual las doce.

El silencio reina un momento y de pronto aparece, bajando la escalera, este día trae puesto un vestido carmesí.

Baja lentamente, tan hermosa como siempre, el vestido acentúa el color de su piel y le hace ver bien.

Se sienta a la mesa y me mira con sus hermosos ojos castaños.

—Chef Shion, ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy? —Dice con sus hermosos labios.

—Señorita, el día de hoy, tenemos la ensalada morada especial, una sopa de escarabajo para abrir el apetito, un delicioso lomo de cerdo crudo bañado en sangre de res, cabeza de pescado aderezada con wasabi, pan negro con manteca de cerdo, viseras de res, croquetas de cucaracha y de postre tenemos helado con sorpresa. —digo con orgullo presentando mis obras de arte.

—Suena delicioso —dice y muerde sus labios —Bien, haga su trabajo —pronuncia.

Esta es mi parte favorita, me dirijo hacia la sopa, quiero que sea lo primero que pruebe, tomo una cuchara de plata y la sumerjo en la sopa caliente, soplo un poco para enfriarla y la pongo frente a sus labios.

Ella sorbe la sopa y emite un dulce sonido.

—Esta sopa es exquisita —dice y mi orgullo crece.

Luego de darle la primera probada es mi turno de verla comer, de verla disfrutar, de verla gozar con la comida…

Toma, mastica, traga, muerde, prueba, engulle, todo te encantará mi princesa, todo es tuyo, apuesto que hasta el plato sabe delicioso luego de poner encima de él mi comida, no te limites, que tú disfrutes mis obras de arte es mi placer.

Come todo lo que puedas, que toda la comida es para tú elegante y hermosa boca, todo es tuyo, si no es suficiente, muerde el plato, pide más que con gusto te daré más.

"Exquisito", "delicioso", "me encanta", "quiero más". Esas palabras tan dulces me vuelven loco, aquellas palabras provocadas por mí, que delicia escucharlas salir de sus labios.

Escucho los cubiertos chocando, es un sonido tan glorioso, los demás también observan a mi princesa comer, me molesta, la miran con repulsión, con asco. No la entienden como yo.

¡Oh mi princesa!, come todo lo que quieras, pídeme más platillos, tú conoces esos sabores creados por mí, de seguro conoces el sabor de las nubes, seguro que has probado el sabor del sol, seguro que incluso has degustado la gloria.

Llegamos al final, el momento del postre, este helado relleno de una pequeña dosis de cianuro, el sabor más exótico de todos y que apuesto que no has probado.

—Señorita... —interrumpe el Sous Chef, ¡Que maleducado es!

— ¿Qué quieres Kamui? —pregunta aproximando su cuchara a ese dulce helado.

—Cree que podría darme… ¿Vacaciones? —dice un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Vacaciones? ¡De ninguna manera! —Mi princesa enfurece y arroja el helado a la cabeza de Kamui. —¡Eres un sous chef!, ¡En este castillo nunca hay vacaciones para nadie que trabaje en la cocina!, ¡No pueden dejarme morir de hambre! —A cada momento se ve más furiosa — ¡ESTA CENA TERMINÓ! —grita y se va furiosa, subiendo las escaleras, no sin antes jalar el mantel de la mesa y dejar todos los platos rotos en el suelo.

Todos están asustados, corren y tratan de calmar a la señorita Conchita, una de las mucamas corre a ver a Kamui, al parecer es Luka, su esposa.

Maldita sea, justo cuando llegaba el momento crucial, justo donde probaría mi obra maestra.

Pero esto no se quedará así. La princesa probará ese dulce platillo.

Voy a la cocina y tomo una copa de cristal, en ella meto una bola grande de ese dulce helado, lo pongo en una bandeja, la cual tapo. Salgo de la cocina y subo las escaleras.

Toda la servidumbre, se encuentra levantando el desastre del comedor, es conveniente, podre ver a mi princesa.

Toco la puerta. Pero como no recibo respuesta la abro y me encuentro con ella sentada en su cama, es inapropiado lo que estoy haciendo, pero los deseos de que pruebe mi obra maestra son tan grandes que no puedo evitar meterme a su cuarto.

— ¿Vino a pedirme vacaciones chef? —pregunta enojada, sin darle importancia al hecho de que me encuentro en su cuarto.

—Nunca le pediría eso, señorita —contesto —Vine a dejarle el postre —digo destapando la bandeja.

Ella me mira y sonríe.

—Chef, es usted tan considerado, por eso usted es el encargado de la cocina —dice con una sonrisa —Usted siempre sabe lo que quiero, usted, prepara aquellos exquisitos platillos que enloquecen mi paladar —dice.

—Yo, cocino solo para usted, yo quiero hacerla feliz —digo y siento su mano en mi rostro.

Ella esta frente a mí, se relame los labios, parece que tiene una mala intención.

—Me pregunto ¿Será usted tan exquisito como lo que prepara? —pregunta.

No tengo tiempo para reaccionar, siento sus hermosos y exquisitos labios sobre los míos, me siento tan indigno para su paladar.

Este sabor es tan dulce, tan delicioso, tan prohibido, de seguro este es el sabor del pecado, un sabor tan dulce y exquisito que de un momento a otro causará dolor y arrepentimiento.

Siento su lengua dentro de mi boca, ella es exquisita, sabe tan deliciosa, justo como lo imaginé.

Continuo el beso, no puedo resistir más tanta admiración, tanto deseo, tanto amor por esta bella dama, esta bella dama que seguramente es una princesa, mi princesa.

Ella ha estado en mi mente desde hace varios meses, no puedo pensar en otra persona, solo quiero hacerla feliz, la he observado tantas veces, cuando lee, cuando come, cuando pasea por los jardines del castillo, es tan hermosa, es perfecta.

Su respiración se agita y siento como muerde mis labios. Quisiera morder los suyos pero no sería correcto, ella es una noble, yo un simple sirviente, lo único que puedo hacer es someterme a sus acciones y disfrutar este bello y pecaminoso momento.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos, ella profundiza el beso haciendo que mi cuerpo comience a sentirse extraño, escucho su respiración agitada emparejarse con la mía.

Una reacción inesperada de mi cuerpo, se presenta, ¿Qué soy, acaso un instrumento de placer?

Sus labios muerden fuertemente los míos, no puedo soportar tanto placer en mi cuerpo contenido, pero no debo moverme, cualquier cosa que yo pudiera hacer sería considerada inapropiada.

No puedo ni quejarme, sus dientes me sujetan fuertemente mis labios, creo que en cualquier momento se podrían despegar de mi cuerpo.

De pronto siento dolor, siento el sabor a sangre en mi boca, creo que he descubierto las intenciones de mi princesa, he descubierto que, soy comida.

Si ella así lo quiere, seré un platillo más, seré el plato fuerte, tal vez yo pueda satisfacerla, quizás mi sabor sea el que ella busca...

.

.

.

Toma, prueba, muerde, engulle, mastica, traga, que me enloquecen todos esos sonidos que haces al comer, toda tu me enloqueces, tómame soy tuyo, soy tu plato principal, queda satisfecha conmigo, vamos princesa dime que soy lo mas exquisito que has probado. ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres más?

Toma cada gota de mi vida, pues solo para tu elegante y hermosa boca será. Apuesto que te encantaran hasta mis huesos, si no es suficiente muerde la sábana, engulle mi ropa, te regalo todo de mí. Tan solo di que tu me amas, tan solo di que soy delicioso, tan solo di que mi carne en vida es lo mas delicioso que has probado.

Pierdo la conciencia, he perdido mucha sangre, sangre que corre por tu preciosa garganta, tu garganta caníbal, tu alma tendrá tormento, pero al menos se que alguna vez te hice feliz.

—Te amo, Vanika Conchita.

…


End file.
